A Drink Between Friends
by Under-The-Sofa
Summary: Just a drink between friends. See what it means to them.


Keitaro slowly wiped the wet cloth against the window removing the thin layer of dust that rested against it. He let out a slow sigh as he dipped the rag back into bucket rinsing off the layer of dust it had just picked up. Saturday was just a regular maintenance day at the Inn. Clean the springs, take care of the yard, and fix up any flaws with Inn itself. Just like any other maintenance day he was up since 6 A.M. and been working his hardest since.

He yawned as he finished cleaning the last window. 'A job well done." He thought as he admired the streak free window. He looked at his watch and noticed the time was 3 o'clock. He grabbed his dirty bucket and started for the washroom to clean up.

As he walked he looked out the now clean windows and saw the beautiful sky. Just the clear blue skies made him feel better now. He reached the washroom without incident, just another reason to call this a good day. He knocked to make sure no one was inside. After a few more seconds of waiting he walked in with his bucket. The room was uncharacteristically empty.

He shrugged but continued on. He went to the sink then poured the dirty water down the drain. The man rinsed the bucket and hung the rag over the edge to dry. 'Should be dry by tomorrow.' He thought as he turned the bucket over to let it dry also. He walked to his room and grabbed a clean set of clothes. 'I'd best clean up or else the girls will complain that I smell.' He grimaced thinking about the last time the girls complained.

It involved him being attacked by a small army of mecha-tamas equipped with hoses that have the same pressure as a regular fire hose. He shuddered as he remembered how much it hurt to be hit by ten of those hoses at the same time. On one hand he didn't smell anymore, but on the other he nearly got all his skin peeled off. So he would much prefer to not have that happen again.

So he returned back to his room to grab a new set of cloths before he bathes. He grabbed a plain green t-shirt, a new pair of socks, and a clean pair of jeans then went for his bath. He stripped off his clothes then jumped in the tub rinsing and washing himself quickly. After he finished he jumped out and dried himself off before throwing on his fresh clothes.

He threw his dirty clothes into the laundry bin that lay in the corner of his room then left for the front room to see if he could find any of the tenants. As he walked he heard another set of steps. "Hello," he called hoping to see who it was.

"Oh, Hello Keitaro," The voice responded before the owner stuck her head around the corner. The speaker was Mutsumi. She gave a small smile as she fully rounded the corner and made eye contact with the manager. "Did you finish all you chores?" The woman asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, I actually just finished." Keitaro responded as he started to walk to her. He kept walking motioning to the front room. She nodded then turned to follow him.

"So are any of the others girls home?" The man said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"No, they seem to be gone today." She said as they walked down the stairs.

"Do you know where anybody is?" He asked as they reached their destination.

Mutsumi shook her head no, "They also never said when they may be back." Mutsumi sat herself on the couch, but still kept her posture perfect.

"Well that's odd." Keitaro shrugged as he took the chair next to the woman. "Usually they say when they will be back. So what are you plans for the night?"

"I don't' have any. I guess it's just you and me for dinner." She brushed her hair back before closing her eyes. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Do you want to go out?" the man in green asked.

"What do you have in mind?" The woman responded.

"How about that little bar that Mitsune always talks about?" the man shrugged while still making eye contact with the woman.

"That sounds nice, but isn't it a bit early for dinner?" Keitaro looked at his watch seeing that it read 3:30 he sighed.

"Yeah it's still a bit early." He paused for a couple seconds before an idea came to mind. "Do you want to go to the park and walk around for a while?"

"Sure," the brunette chimed. "I wonder if the flowers are in bloom?" She idly wondered as she stood and retrieved her shoes.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Keitaro said as tied the laces of his shoes up.

The two casually chatted as they walked to the park. However on the way the topic was mainly about Mutsumi's family. Keitaro didn't mind at all, it fact he understood. Mutsumi needed to rant about her family, just like he did his own. It's natural that things get too much at times. We all need an ear to hear us at times. Keitaro just didn't mind being a vent for one of his close friends, or for anybody on that matter. He just liked to be able to help.

As the two entered the park they saw a couple of kids playing in a sandbox. A little boy and girl were sitting together making some sandcastles. The two kids laughed and smiled before running off to go play by the water.

The young adults look at one another before smiling. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Keitaro asked as he motioned to the now empty sandbox. Mutsumi giggled and nodded. They both entered the box and took a seat in the soft earth across from one another.

They both pushed some sand into a giant mound before starting to take chunks of the sand out forming the walls of their castle. "I feel like we are giants helping out this small town." The two laughed at the older woman's analogy.

"You're right, it does kind of feel like that." The man acknowledged while continuing to make the walls for the castle. The brown-eyed man paused for a moment causing his companion to give him a puzzled look.

"Are you okay Keitaro?"

The man slowly started to grin, "I'll be right back." He said before he took off leaving the woman to finish the walls on her own. She worked diligently, but still wondered about what her male friend decided to do in such a hurry. She looked around, but didn't see him. So she shrugged before continuing to work.

After a few more minutes of waiting she heard him pant a little. She turned toward the direction of the noise and stared. It was Keitaro returning, but what she didn't expect was the bundle of flowers he was carrying.

"I guess the flowers are in bloom, eh Mutsumi." The man chuckled before returning to his seat.

"They do look rather pretty, but why did you bring them here?" She tilted with confusion still looking at the colorful flowers.

"Well, every kingdom needs to look it's best." The man said before placing the flowers at certain points in the wall. "In all actuality this castle looks rather ridiculous decorated with flowers, but I suppose we will have to make do with them." He chuckled before placing another flower on the castle.

"I actually think it is actually rather cute." Mutsumi giggled.

"I guess," Keitaro shrugged. "Not that 'I' would know anything about cute or anything." He held his hands up in a mock defensive gesture before laughing. The two continued building until Keitaro looked down at his watch and saw that it read 4:30. "Well, I guess we better get moving." Keitaro stood before brushing off his pants.

He extended a hand to help Mutsumi up. She graciously accepted and pulled herself up. She spoke a quick, "Thank you," before they headed off toward the bar. It took only ten minutes to walk from where they were to the bar. That time was passed with simple talk.

When they walked in they took a small booth out of the way of most of the other patrons. They didn't have anything against anyone, it was just they would rather not disturb anybody else. After a few minutes a waitress came up and took their drink orders. They both decided that they would share a bottle of sake.

They idly chatted for a few minutes before the waitress returned with their bottle and saucers. They both whispered their thanks to the waitress before giving the woman their order. The waitress left for the kitchen immediately leaving the two alone again. Keitaro took the bottle and poured them both a saucer full.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to drink Mutsumi?" Keitaro questioned. "I don't mean to offend you, it's just I don't want you to get injured because you feel like I am forcing you to drink." He looked at his companion across the table and she smiled

"I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to worry." She waved her hand dismissively, yet still kept a smile on her face. "Besides, what is a drink between friends?" She chuckled

He smiled in response, "I suppose you are right." He lifted his saucer and motion for her to do the same. He tapped her glass against hers then said. "To friends." She repeated after him before smiling. They then tipped back their saucers empting the contents down their waiting mouths.

Mutsumi gave a small cough causing Keitaro to chuckle. She glared at him before smiling as well. "I know it sounds kind of stupid of me to ask since I just said it, but what does it mean to have a drink between friends?" She asked feeling embarrassed.

Keitaro leaned back in his seat a little debating what he should say. After a few seconds he lean forward and said this, "I suppose you can put it this way. If someone is your enemy they'll laugh at your offer to drink. An associate will take the drink you offer before leaving again." He paused to take a breath before continuing, "However, a friend will not only take the drink you offer, but in return offer a drink." Keitaro set his saucer down and took Mutsumi's hand. "A good friend is hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget, and you Mutsumi, are on one of those friends." He broke into a big grin before joyfully laughing.

She sniffled a little, but was able to hold her tears. She reached over the table and hugged the man across from her. She broke out into a big grin just like the one he had on his face. "And you Keitaro," She let go of the man and poked his chest emphasizing what she said. "Are a friend of mine."

She took the bottle again and poured another round for the both of them, "To friends." She lifted her saucer like Keitaro had done before and motioned to him to do the same.

"To friends." He repeated before lifting his cup. They tapped their saucers together and took another drink.


End file.
